


The Cats in the Cradle and Zim

by shyna_dovey_dovey



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Aliens, Bottom!Dib, Boyfriends, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dib is tall, It's consensual, M/M, Smut, Therapy, They're adults, Top!Zim, ZaDr, ZiDi, Zim is a good boyfriend, Zim is tall, porn with a little plot, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyna_dovey_dovey/pseuds/shyna_dovey_dovey
Summary: Ever notice how Professor Membrane and Zim speak in a similar way? Dib does.
Relationships: Dib - Relationship, Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	The Cats in the Cradle and Zim

**Author's Note:**

> So the age isn't stated but they're like, somewhere between 18 and 22 here. I like the idea that Zim is as tall if not taller than Dib; the hormones in the food made him grow, dammit.
> 
> This is not a healthy way to help someone work through their daddy issues. Please don't do this. This is just disjointed porn with a tiny bit of plot.
> 
> Also, Dib is a bottom.

"Behold, victory for Zim!!"

Zim cheered while Dib just playfully rolled his eyes. Really, his alien lover got way too excited over winning a silly little party game. Really, it wasn't even Dib's favourite game to play. But he'd be lying if he said that he didn't find Zim's enthusiasm for Sorry-O Party 51 adorable.

"Tch, whatever, man. You just got lucky that the AI stole all those coins from me, or I totally would have beat your ass."

"Aw, jealousy is unbecoming of you my sweet, pathetic Dib-thing." Zim mused, patting his cheek in a mocking manner. "But it's only to be expected. Zim is the best at video games!! Ha! And they said it couldn't be done. They laughed at Zim! But here I am, the Sorry-O Party master!!"

Dib put his chin in his hand and quirked a brow at Zim.

"You know, you kinda sound like my dad when you talk like that."

"Eh? You mean when Zim talks about how incredible I am?"

"Yeah, actually. I never noticed it before, but it's a pretty similar inflection too."

"Hmpf. Well, Dib, unlike your pig-father, humanity should be grateful that I'm around to show them how this game is really supposed to be played."

Dib let it go for now. After all, there wasn't that much between them that was similar. But they were both super smart and the loudest in the room, and they always had to be right….

\-----------

Dib was sitting in Zim's lap, grinding against him while they kissed on Zim's couch. Really, Dib should be made at Zim right now. He had made some sort of insensitive comment but he could barely think straight when the Irken held his hips like that and tongue fucked his mouth.

"Mm. Don't think I'm not still mad." Dib licked his kiss-swollen lips. "Bet you think you're hot shit, huh? Trying to seduce me to divert my attention."

"It's working isn't it?" Zim smirked up at him and gave Dib's plump ass a slap.

Dib yelped from the slap and growled at him.

"I hate you so much sometimes."

"Not scientifically possible, Dib-stink. Zim is beloved by all. Zim only sleeps with you out of pity." It wasn't said with any sort of harshness, and, honestly speaking, arguing was pretty much their lead in to foreplay. It was something left over from their Skool days when they would trade barbarous insults to each other. Then one day, those words lost all their bite and the once immature names they'd called each other had become something akin to pet names.

But Dib felt something weird after Zim said that. It was almost like something clicked for him; like a feeling that he didn't recognize.

He leaned down and sunk his teeth into Zim's neck.

"I'll show you what's not scientifically possible…" he hissed against the green skin and proceeded to aggressively jump Zim's bones for the next three hours.

\------------

The first time Dib had called Zim "Daddy", he'd been caught off guard and completely unprepared for it.

Zim had his headset on as he was playing an intense raid with his squad mates online. Dib had spent the night but he hadn't gone home yet. Zim didn't really pay Dib much attention when he was gaming like this, but Dib understood because Gaz was the same so he usually left Zim to have fun with his online friends and found something to occupy himself with for a few hours.

But he did something different today. He walked into the living room from the kitchen, glimmering down at Zim with his hands on his hips, effectively blocking Zim's line of sight.

"Ngh! Move smelly Dib-stink, I'm trying to play Mall of Duty 4. We're almost to the check-point at the shopping center!"

Zim tried to crane his neck but Dib kept blocking him. He seemed upset.

"You're always paying attention to other things besides me, and I don't like it." Said Dib plainly. 

"Well I'm kind of in the middle of something-"

Dib walked forward until he was standing directly in front of Zim. Then he got onto his knees, kneeling before him, and started unbuckling Zim's belt.

That gave Zim some pause. But before he could protest properly Dib was already taking his flaccid member in his mouth and gingerly stroked him to hardness.

"F-fuck…." Zim breathed.

'Dude, the fuck are you doing?! The mall is having a 50% off liquidation sale, me and Jeremy can't hold back the hoards!' Came the voice from inside Zim's head set.

That jolted Zim back to realizing the situation that he was in. 

"Sorry, I was distracted by...something...guys, gimme like two minutes. I need to change my gear," Zim hastily put himself on mute and released a groan that he'd been holding in.

"Dib, what do you think you're doing?!" He'd hissed through grit teeth as it was hard to even focus on being mad when your incredibly sexy lover decided to give you a blow job suddenly.

Dib pulled off of Zim's dick and licked around the sensitive head.

"If you're not going to make time for me, then I'm just going to do what I want." He licked up the shaft. With a lewd slurping sound, Zim got back to work, and the conversation was pretty much over.

Defiant, Zim glared down at him with a lust filled gaze but took himself off mute and went back to his game. To Zim's credit, he did pretty good at keeping his noises down and his breaths mostly even so his squad mates wouldn't suspect a thing. They'd nearly cleared another check point when Zim had suddenly dropped his controller and felt his sharp toes curl in his shoes as he could feel the tip of his dick hitting the back of Dib's throat.

Normally, Dib would have to be feeling pretty brave to try deep-throating but he was taking it like a champ today. He looked up at Zim, the mirth evident in his eyes and Zim swear that if that smug little bastard didn't have ten inches of alien cock to choke on, that he'd be using that sinful little mouth to smirk up at him.

Growling in frustration. Zim put his headset on mute before tossing it aside. His game forgotten, he grabbed the back of Dib's head and started fucking his face. 

Dib could feel his breathing start to constrict but Zim held his head firmly. 

"You better learn to breathe through that smelly pig nose of yours; you know better than to get me riled up like that." Zim's voice had deepened and he stared down at Dib with a predatory gaze.

Dib shivered, almost regretting his decision to force Zim to be rough with him. But then he doubled down and applied pressure on his dick with his teeth. Not enough to hurt Zim, but enough for him to know that he was game.

Suddenly, Zim felt an animalistic instinct surge through him. He pulled Dib off his dick and shoved him to the floor.

In his haste, he ripped the fabric of Dib's pants with his claws after folding him in half. With his bare ass exposed, Zim was confused to see the glistening droplets spilling from an eager, twitching hole.

"You…" Zim heard Dib moan as he prodded his insides with a finger that slipped in far too easily. "You planned for this, didn't you?" 

"And what if I did?" Dib looked back at Zim with a flushed face with skewed, fogged up glasses. His breath hitched as he felt another finger dig inside of him. 

"Mm." Zim licked his lips. "You're such a needy brat today. Look, it fits so easily inside. I don't need to prep you at all." 

"Mmhh!" Dib bit his lip. "L-less talk, more fuck."

Zim didn't need to be told twice. He lined up his member and pushed past the not-so tight ring of muscle. 

Dib cried out as he was filled and felt his legs spasm just a little. His own cock was aching with need, trapped behind what was left of his boxers and trousers but he didn't care. He just needed to feel Zim deep inside of him.

And Zim, at this point, was happy to oblige.

He pressed Dib's legs further so that he was practically bent in half, not caring if his human's organs were squished or if he was comfortable. Taking a firm hold of Dib's hips, Zim pulled himself out before shoving all the way back inside.

In and out, Zim set a slow pace that let Dib feel every inch of his cock and only started moving faster when Dib finally pleaded for more.

"Filthy earth creature. Humans are so, nghh, easy to please." Zim thrust into him hard and fast now. "This is, ha, what you wanted? Right? Ughhh, Dib-thing gets his way."

Dib was holding his legs for Zim and threw his head back, moaning loudly as their grunts and groans drowned out the sounds of the forgotten game on the TV alien skin slapping against human skin.

"Fuck! S-so good. Mm, just what I needed…ah! Right there! Fuck me harder, daddy!" 

They were both too far gone to realize the faux pax and came together, Dib's spewge wetting the inside of his boxers and Zim's semen filling him up entirely. 

After a few minutes of silence save for their panting as they caught their breathes, Zim pulled out of Dib and sat on the floor because that position, although hot, had been murder on his knees.

Zim ran a hand through his wig to avoid staining it with sweat when it suddenly seemed to dawn on him what Dib had said.

"You called me 'daddy' when you climaxed." Zim looked at his lover incredulously. "Were you thinking about your father while we had coitus??"

Dib sat up and stiffened, the previously happy, fuzzy feeling of orgasmic bliss was gone and quickly replaced with anger and embarrassment.

"What? Of course not! Don't be fucking gross, Zim." Dib cleaned his glasses with his shirt.

"You've never called me that before. And you were acting strangely. It sounds like you want to have sex with your father."

Dib's entire face turned bright red and he got to his feet, yelling at Zim.

"Well I don't, ok?! It's called a 'daddy kink', and lots of people have it. Excuse me for trying something new.

Goddammit Zim, you fucking ruin everything!"

Dib left in a huff, grabbing one of Zim's sweaters and tying it around his waist so he could walk home without everyone seeing his exposed bottom.

\------

The second time that Dib had called Zim "Daddy", he was surprised, but more prepared for it this time. 

Zim had actually made his computer research the topic and was intrigued to find that it was actually a pretty common kink, and, in fact, did not indicate that you wanted to mate with your sire.

After a few conversations about it, they agreed to simply not bring it up anymore, and if it happened, it happened.

It wasn't so bad at first. Zim likened the name to a position of power and authority, as if Dib had addressed him as, "My Tallest."(and oh, was that a delicious idea for another time) 

However, around the fifth time it happened, Zim had started to notice something was a little bit off.

Dib had gone down to Zim's lab to ask him about something and saw Zim in a white trench coat and goggles.

Without much warning, he suddenly threw himself at Zim and demanded mind-blowing sex on the autopsy table.

Kinky, Zim could totally get behind that. But then…

"Such a naughty human," whispered Zim as he kissed up Dib's neck and leaned on the table with both hands as he thrusted up into him. "Always interrupting my work."

"Mmm. What's the matter, ah, daddy? You're always, oh, trying to get me into your lab. Oh! Not happy to see me?" Dib keened from a particularly well placed thrust and kept talking. "I bet you're soooo disappointed in me. I'm just the worst, right?"

Zim faltered a bit.

"Eh? Why would I-"

"Zim!" Dib spoke his name breathlessly and reached up to cup Zim's face in his hands firmly. "I really need you to play along right now, ok? No more questions; just tell me what I want to hear."

"Uh…" Zim was pretty committed to getting them both off so he couldn't really back out at this point. Fine, whatever. "Y-yeah, so disappointed. Absolutely terrible."

"Fuck! Always saying s-shit like that. What did I do wrong this time?"

Zim realized that Dib was staring at him expectantly but his mind was just sort of a blank. He didn't really understand what Dib wanted from him.

Dib, frustrated, hooked his legs around Zim's and desperately rolled his hips against him.

"Ziiiim," he whined, "I'm so effing close. Just make something up before I lose my mind. Hurry!"

Zim groaned, feeling his cock still twitching with excitement. Even if Zim was confused, seems his dick was pretty sure of what he wanted.

"Fine! Uh, you're a loser, ok? Yeah, that's right. You're weak and pathetic and I'm ashamed, ah, to know you."

Whatever that had been, it seemed to do the trick and turned Dib into a crying, mewling mess. 

"Yeah, that's always what you say. Fuck y-you, oh fuck yesss. Ah, ah, daddy!" 

Dib came between them just before Zim filled him up.

Dib slumped forward, clinging to Zim and panting. Zim ran his hands soothingly up Dib's sides, but he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Sex with Dib was always great, but this encounter had been…really off putting.

\----------

The final straw for Zim was when Dib had broken down during sex.

They were on Dib's bed, an incredibly rare occurrence because they finally have the house all to themselves.

Zim was taking Dib from behind, and even though he was hard and willing, he just wasn't really into it right now. Dib had really kicked up that weird dirty talk and now almost exclusively called him "Daddy", even when they made love. 

Zim didn't like it. To be honest, he kind of hated it. He just didn't feel like when Dib called him "Daddy" that he really meant it. It felt like he was thinking of someone else, and Zim was just filling their place.

Dib noticed as Zim's pace had slowed and his thrusts were shallow with no real direction to them. Looking over his shoulder, Dib saw that Zim looked distracted.

"What's the matter, daddy? Am I just not doing it for you anymore?"

"To be honest, yes." Replied Zim, a bit too bluntly. He stopped moving altogether, but stayed inside of Dib. He wrapped his arms under his human and held him close, pressing his cheek to his shoulder. "Dib-thing, I'm no longer enjoying this arrangement. I think we should stop for awhile."

Zim could feel Dib stiffen beneath him. He said nothing, which worried Zim. Dib was usually sassing him or pleading with him to put up with it or something.

He heard the tears before he saw them.

"Why…" Dib started quietly with a shaky breath. "Why doesn't daddy love me?!"

Zim's antenna shot straight up, not expecting his boyfriend to suddenly break down crying in the middle of sex.

He did the right thing and disengaged his penis, letting it go back in it's sheath and bringing Dib with him to lay on the bed. He peppered kisses along his cheeks where the trail of tears spilled. 

"So this is about your father then."

"Of course it fucking is!!" Said Dib, suddenly angry and hurt but he wasn't angry at Zim this time. "-sniff- I hate him! He's the absolute worst! Hate it -hic- hate it, hate it…" Dib cried into his hands, letting it all out.

Zim held him close and stroked his stupid looking hair lovingly. Dib had always had a strained relationship with his father, and it was a huge point of contention. Even now, the reason they were alone in the house was because Dib's dad had taken his sister Gaz to a science convention of sorts.

He'd offered Dib to come along, but Dib had out  
-right refused, saying he'd be bored to death and would rather not. But then he would complain that his dad didn't spend any time with him, then cover it up by saying he didn't care to begin with.

It was complicated.

But this was it for Zim. It was one thing for Dib to have daddy issues, it was another when someone interrupted their time of perpetual indulgence. Zim took that personally, and he wasn't going to let anyone else get in the way of his time with Dib.

\--------

Professor Membrane winced as he came to. There was a welt smarting on the back of his head, but when he tried to soothe the affected area, he found that his wrists were cuffed to a chair.

"What?" He tried again. No luck. Looking around, as the fog cleared from his vision, he realized that he was in his living room, facing the TV which was just playing static.

To his left, Professor Membrane saw his son, cuffed to a similar looking chair with his head lolled to the side, eyes closed, and a ball gag in his mouth.

"Son? Son!" Professor Membrane called his name and struggled in his bonds. Whoever had built these used a metal that was strong enough that his robot arms couldn't break through.

"....nn…" Dib heard his father's voice and his grunts as he struggled to break free. Stirring, Dib lifted it head and stopped short when he realized that it was difficult to breath through his mouth and his jaw somewhat ached. "Mmpfh?!"

Dib tried to scream and pulled against his bonds, kicking and twisting and starting to feel panicked.

"Son!" Professor Membrane chided him. "Stop that. It'll do you no good to have a panic attack. Just think and breathe! We need to assess our situation and-"

"Oh good, you're finally awake." A third voice spoke from behind them and they could hear footsteps coming forward.

The mysterious figure stopped at Dib and placed a gentle kiss on top of his head.

"Don't struggle, Dib-thing, it's alright." Zim came into frame, his green skin illuminated by the light of the TV.

"Mmmimm?!" Dib couldn't decide if he felt better or worse knowing that Zim was behind this.

"Shhhh," Zim coaxed him and licked his cheek with his snake-like tongue. "I just need you to shut up for a while, and it will all be over. See. I even used your favourite gag we have at my house." 

"W-what is the meaning of this?!" Professor Membrane was appalled by this turn of events. "You're his classmate with the skin condition, right? Don't touch my son that way!"

Zim sent him a glare before turning his attention back to Dib. 

"Don't worry, Dib-beast. He had to find out eventually. But it's just the three of us here, so what happens in this room will stay just between us." 

He unclasped the gag so Dib could finally close his mouth. Dib panted a bit and looked up at Zim with confusion and annoyance. 

"W-what the Hell, Zim? If this is a prank, it's not funny. Especially in front of my dad."

Dib hadn't really told his dad that he and Zim were dating because, frankly, it was none of his damned business.

"I assure you, Dib-stink, this is no prank. I'm tired of that man stealing your attention away from me. You're mine you know."

He lifted Dib's chin to look up at him. Using his thumb to swipe some stray saliva from his glistening lips, Zim leaned down and sealed their lips in a passionate kiss.

Dib pulled back only slightly but when he felt Zim's other hand gently scratch along his favourite spot on the back of his neck, he couldn't help but melt against him. 

For just a moment, everything else faded away, and he didn't care that his father was watching him stick his tongue inside an alien's mouth and allow said alien to lick his teeth and suck his tongue.

Zim was practically purring, proud of himself for playing with his squishy human like putty and getting him to enjoy it.

But before he got too side-tracked, Zim broke the kiss and placed the ball gag back in Dib's mouth. 

Zim licked his lips, smirking at the half-hearted glare his human gave him but could tell he was more compliant now.

"You'll have your turn to speak, Dib-worm, don't you worry. You're not going to like this but I'm doing it for your own good. Scream at me in the gag if you want, but you'll thank me later."

Professor Membrane felt like his incredibly smart brain had stopped functioning. Watching his son exchange fluids with his boyfriend was not on his list of 'Scientifically Possible Things That I Might See Today'.

It was gross. Not the homosexual thing, sexual attraction was a natural occurence among humans that were mature enough to reproduce, but just the fact that it was his son doing it felt wrong on a morale level.

"And you, Dib-father." Zim sneered at him. "Zim is tired of you coming between us. You're both terrible at communication, so I gathered evidence to prove to your puny parent brain that you need to resolve these issues right now."

"What are you talking about?! How I raise my son is none of your concern." 

"I've already claimed the Dib as my own, so yeah, it kind of is." He turned back to Dib and gave him one more kiss on top of his head. "I set the gag to unlock after the timer. It should be just after the video is over.

I'm only doing this because I love you." 

With that, Zim left the room, leaving Dib and his dad to exchange confused glances before the static on the TV shifted and suddenly an image appeared on screen.

Dib was confused to see what looked like a recording of him and Zim playing together while sitting on Zim's couch. When had he recorded these?? 

'You know, Zim. You sound a lot like my dad when you say stuff like that.' He heard himself say.

But the next scene absolutely mortified him. The angle was high, like a ceiling camera, but Dib was watching himself he fucked by Zim and screaming, 'daddy!', as he came.

Each subsequent scene gave Dib a small heart attack and made all the colour drain from his face and all at once rush back so his entire face was hot.

Dib was furious. He was embarrassed. He wished a hole would swallow him up right now and he didn't have to live knowing that his dad saw these unholy images.

'I bet you're soooo disappointed in me. I'm just the worst, right?'

'Always saying s-shit like that. What did I do wrong this time?'

'Uh, you're a loser, ok? Yeah, that's right. You're weak and pathetic and I'm ashamed, ah, to know you.'

'Yeah, that's always what you say. Fuck y-you, oh fuck yesss. Ah, ah, daddy!'

The worst one was the last scene. Dib was too busy wallowing in self-pity to question when or why Zim had placed a camera in his bedroom.

Dib had tears in his eyes, staining his cheeks just like he did in the video he was watching. Zim had said he was done and Dib was crying about how much he hated his dad and why didn't he love him.

The video ended with Zim comforting Dib and then the TV shut off.

The built in timer unclasped the ball gag just like Zim said it would, and it suddenly fell from Dib's mouth into his lap.

Dib was a wreck. He held his head down shamefully, making a sharp noise of what sounded like pain as he released a strangle cry of anguish. 

He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to feel this way. He didn't want his dad to know. He didn't want his dad to think he felt that way.

Even if this whole stupid set up was Zim's fault, Dib's strongest urge right now was to run into his arms and cry until it stopped hurting.

Professor Membrane felt numb. There were a million thoughts buzzing in his head, and yet at the same time he couldn't think at all.

He was jolted from his stupor by the sound of Dib's hysterical crying.

Dib had always been…a difficult child. Gaz had been easier to raise. She knew how the world worked, and she didn't complain as long as something held her attention.

For years, Professor Membrane had thought that his son was wasting his potential on silly, childish pursuits. 

But, aside from being mentally scarred for life, it sickened him to know that his son was repeating some not so choice words that Professor Membrane may have said to him once during a bout of unscientific rage. Ok, maybe more than once.

He just wanted Dib to see the things the way he did. He wanted him to be proud of his own, scientific accomplishments. His son was so damned smart that it seemed wrong to let him waste away on unscientific pursuits that would never make him happy.

But seeing his son like this, looking so broken and hurt and scared, Professor Membrane stopped listening to his brain, and, force once, listened to his heart.

"Son…we need to talk."

\----------

Zim's antennae perked beneath his wig as he heard a knock on the door. Getting up and brushing off his pants to make sure he didn't have crumbs from Gir's nachos all over him.

He opened the door and was greeted by a Dib.

"Hey, Dib-thing." Zim pulled him in for a quick kiss then led him inside. Zim plopped back onto the couch but Dib plopped sideways onto his lap. "Guessing therapy went well today?"

Dib hummed noncommittally and rested his head on Zim's shoulder.

"About as good as it can be. The doctor thinks we're close to making a break-through, and I know that it's good for me but…" He sighed and nuzzled under Zim's chin. "It's really mentally exhausting having to talk about that stuff every single week. Hmpf. Still think there was a better way we could have done this…" he mumbled and played with the drawstring of Zim's college hoodie. "...but I guess it was the most effective way to get things done. It waa easy to ignore that kind of thing when I was kid, but being an adult with adult feelings is hard. But at least I have a better relationship with my dad now, and it really took a lot of stress off me. Thank you, Zim, for caring enough to save me from myself."

"Of course, sweet stupid Dib-beast. Zim is always right. And I knew you'd be thanking me." Said Zim smugly.

"Do you want another punch to the dick?" Was Dib's almost sweet sounding reply and it made Zim wince, remembering how that sneaky bastard had waited for the right time for his dick to be out of its sheath to strike. His voice had become high pitched for three days straight after that.

"Please no." Said Zim with his antennae laying flat on his head.

Dib chuckled warmly and placed his hand on Zim's cheek and turned his head to meet his gaze. 

"Yeah, guess you're right. That first time was punishment enough. So how about I give you this instead?"

Dib pressed their lips together in a single, sweet kiss. He loved this alien. He hated this alien. But, above all, he loved this alien.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Cats in the Cradle and Zim (The Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035935) by [shyna_dovey_dovey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyna_dovey_dovey/pseuds/shyna_dovey_dovey)




End file.
